dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jervis Tetch (Arkhamverse)
His earlier work was noticed by Professor Hugo Strange, who experimented with Tetch's formulas and techniques and found them quite efficacious. They enabled the construction of Arkham City and Strange's control of several key figures to make it happen. Strange, however, needed further help in the area. Since this was outside his own area of expertise, he patiently drew Jervis more into the real world, and supplied him with the things Jervis required to do labwork. These deals included some comforts such as Jervis's hats, some rabbits as test subjects and a fetching blonde assistant who, Strange assured him, was Alice. Once Batman was inside Arkham City, Jervis Tetch hatted up and went after him. The Mad Hatter managed to lure Batman into a trap, and then slip a mind-control mask on him. Batman fought the control and won over it, and punched the Mad Hatter out. Once the Mad Hatter woke up, he was harmlessly wringing his hands and fretting about what he would do next. The interview tapes and other information Batman found on the premises clarified much about Strange and Arkham City, making the detour a productive one. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Before his fall into madness, Jervis was a respected scientist who came to believe that free will is non-existent and that alliances could be changed by manipulating the brain's chemicals. He is also a brilliant hypnotist and manipulator. ** : Jervis can create drugs to put someone under his power of suggestion or knock them out. ** : He is able to create chips and masks that put the wearer under his control. | Weaknesses = * : Jervis believes he is the Mad Hatter, and that he must find Alice. This leads him to kidnap blonde women from Gotham and dress them as Alice. What he does to them later is so terrible, it's never spoken in-game and was enough to disgust Warden Sharp into locking him up and throwing away the key. | Equipment = * Mind Control Masks ** White Rabbit Mask: White Rabbit Masks were used on all of Tetch's collected criminals. ** Crudely Constructed Black Rabbit Mask: Tetch attempted to mind control Batman with a black rabbit-resembling-bat mask. * Some Form of Hacking Device: Tetch is able to successfully hack Batman's mini-map and send him a message supposedly from Alfred. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Mad Hatter was voiced by Peter MacNicol. | Trivia = * When Batman rescues Vicky Vale, the camera cuts away from the conversation for a second to show the Mad Hatter putting on his hat. After their conversation, the Mad Hatter mission becomes available. * The player is able to save the Mad Hatter mission until any time they would like, even after completing the main quest. The plot of the Mad Hatter's mission does not make sense, though, after the main story. Batman becomes drugged by a vile he thinks is the antidote for his sickness but, after completing the story, Batman will already be cured and not need the antidote anymore. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum inmates